denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Dike Heubing
Dike (다이크, Daikeu) is the character of Denma. He's Denma's real identity. He was the number one target for bounty hunters on the planet Urano. Dyke is old English version's name. Biography In Blackout (4), just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, he went to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. In A Dog of Pamana, he was suffering from gambling debts. He has a contract with someone, because she looks like Guyrin. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalatic courier service. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a neuro-scanning socket. Let's see his delivery story in the Denma's article. In Savoy Gaal, he hates Pentagon. Because they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture him. Denma tells Gaal, who is returning from bloodshed to keep his promise, that he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal to sell Guyrin over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that Pentagon didn't sell her, but she had asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. In (37), Denma sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. And he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. She says she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. In (38), Denma is shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, he ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-Scanning socket and the body is terminates. But in 12. A.E. (4), Denma lying somewhere, opens his eyes. In God's Lover (3), Denma appears. Quanx Abilities *Equivalent Mass Substitution **Double-Hand Replacement **Cyclic Mass Exchange Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Dike the Invincible Death is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Dike and Dike the invincible death are playable characters. Dike's default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Dike's growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description He's a Quanx called the Invincible Death of Urano. He has Equivalent Mass Substitution ability. He considers El who's Count of Urano as his enemy. Spoiler Dike the Invincible Death's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Dike the Invincible Death's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He shows the ability to match the name of the Invincible Death. Quotes *"I'm out of your galaxy's league. Bring at least a Hyper-Quanx to fight me!" Trivia *The name Dike comes from the goddess Dike (ˈdiːkeɪ or ˈdɪkiː)'s English pronunciation Dike (dáik). Dike is Greek Δίκη origin. It means "justice". And Dike and Dyke are also comes from the English word Dike / Dyke. They means "ditch", "embankment", "waterway" etc. And then, Dyke means "lavatory". *Fan arts **August 28, 2012 **May 1, 2014 **2014 - Source (Spoiler) **July 19, 2016 **November 8, 2016 - Speed painting *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. Dike and Sa-boy (Savoy), Bloodless Warrior Dike (Korean) Category:Characters